Transcendence
by Addy.is.not.a.Laddy
Summary: Hiatus
1. Confusion

**It's been months since I posted anything. Everything I've posted was crappy. I'm hoping that this is good enough, and that writers block won't mangle me again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ananya giggled as she ran down a crowded path. Elves were coming from far and wide, all across Alagaësia, just to see her brother. Eragon was the first to ride a dragon. Actually, he was the first to talk civilly with a dragon. It was such an oddity, and what it had done was cause a many years long war to end. Many treaties had been made, and elves and dragons were no longer dying in battle.

Ananya finally reached the main crowd, and slipped her way into the middle. She grabbed her brother, and pulled him away from the crowds of people. Many of them came just to see if they would help the main treaty to be fulfilled. It called for at least 10 envoys, and people were happy to oblige. She was glad she had reached 16 years a few months ago, because she could be considered for an envoy position.

A guarded building stood near them, and Ananya led her brother in. The guards were to keep lost stragglers away who didn't know where they were supposed to be.

In rows, the eggs sat. They shone in their colors, waiting to hatch. Ananya stopped to admire the sight. Anyone to get this close to an egg, besides her brother, had died. It was an enourmous privilege to be this close to them. She reached out to touch an egg, admiring the smoothness of it. There were so many brilliant colors. One was brightest yellow, another, darkest blue.

Slowly, she walked down a line of eggs, gently touching each one. Ananya went down the next row, and up the next. When she touched the next to last egg, she was shocked, literally. An electric charge ran up her fingertips, and she pulled away in surprise. She sucked on the fingers that had been zapped. It stung, but she was happy.

Ananya reached out with the other hand, and put it on the silver egg. It was warm, and smooth. Slowly, she picked it up with both hands, and clutched it to her chest. It was a perfect oval, and she had to hold onto it tightly, because it was like ice: frictionless.

Her brother led her out of the building smiling. The guards looked happy too. It was announced that the pale blonde was to be the first of the envoys, at the main area of the small village. Bid'Daum gave her his blessing, and she hoped this was the beginning of a long peace with the dragons.

People were happy, and many wanted to go see if they too could be envoys. However, it was determined that they wanted to see how Ananya was with her companion, before they let anyone else touch the eggs. It was going to take a bit over a week for it to hatch, even after it had chosen her.

Ananya wandered often, in the forests near her village. She felt that life was far too short for her. Only 60 years to do everything, it was so sad. The bright forest was welcoming, and many animals lived there. People wanted to see the egg, touch it. She hid when they came. She knew they were just exited about the new beginning of an era of peace, but she felt protective.

The forest was the perfect place to be, as long as you stayed away from mother dragons guarding their eggs. Many had given them to the elves, to help the cause, but some kept them, and guarded them jealously.

During her wanderings, near the end of a week, she accidentally came across such a mother dragon. Instinctively, the mother blasted fire at her, but turned it into raw magic the second she realized the elf carried and egg. It was an egg given to the elves, and the mother dragon didn't be the one to cause the war to start up again, even if she hadn't given any of her eggs.

The magic enveloped her, and she felt like she was being pulled. The egg was in a carrier, made for holding it. It stayed close to her side, and even when she passed out she held tight to it.

* * *

When Ananya awoke, she felt very warm. The long sleeves of her clothes were roasting her. She looked around, as she stood up, and felt overwhelmed. There was sand everywhere. It was a desert, though there wasn't a desert except on the edges of the most far-reaching map.

Tales of the heat and dry of the desert weren't exaggerated. It was no wonder the dragons liked it here so much. The main reason this area was unmapped was because of the dragon population living here. It was dangerous of anyone to be here during the war. Now that the war was over, she hoped the news of the treaties had reached this far.

The dragons had created a spell so that when a dragon hatched, it would bond with its partner. They wanted an elf to be able to get along with its partner and vice versa. That was another reason Ananya was to be the first one. They wanted to see how it would affect her. Now she was here.

Once they determined what would happen, they would come out to places like this, but since Ananya was in a desert, she wasn't sure what to do. It would take nearly three months before the dragon would be old enough to ride, if it even let her ride it. Dragons were very proud creatures.

Mountains were the closest thing, and she knew distance could be deceptive. Mountains looked close, but it could take days to reach one. You needed a good perspective of how close one actually was, like a person standing at the base.

Ananya saw just that. A group of people not to far away were headed towards her. If she told them what had happened, they could probably help her get back to her town; if Bid'Daum and Eragon hadn't already started looking for her by now.

It struck her as odd that elves would be so far in the desert, but she was glad for it. When they got close, they began yelling in a strange language. Then they ran at her. When someone it yelling at you in a strange tongue, you tend to want to run. So, that's exactly what Ananya did.

She heard a dragon roar. Hoping beyond hope it was Bid'Daum, she crouched on the ground. It could well have been a dragon that lived there. Ananya hoped that at least the dragon was aware of the treaties.

The men that had been chasing her began running away, yelling in the weird language. It wasn't any dialect of Lærin that she knew, but she didn't care. Ananya turned to look at the dragon, and was terrified to find a huge, glittering blue dragon coming strait towards her.

Once again, she cowered in a ball, still hoping the news of the treaties had reached this far. When the peeked to see if she was about to die, she was amazed that a man slid of the dragon's back. The dragon was even wearing a saddle! Ananya began to wonder if she had gone mad. He was clearly an elf, and not one of those short, dirty people who lived in the mountains.

"Who are you?" She asked. "What's your name?" Her throat felt dry, and the heat was unbearable. The elf looked surprised.

"What are you doing so far from the guarding forest? " He asked. "You should know who I am, since you are an elf."

"Of course I'm an elf. What else would I be? Who are you to you ride a dragon, like my brother?" She was so confused. She thought her brother was the only one who had ever ridden a dragon.

"I'm Eragon, who are you to be so far from the guarding forest in the middle of a war. Who is your brother?" He said. He seemed concerned. His accent was strange, it seemed as though Lærin wasn't his first language.

"You carry the name of my brother! Why do you have his name? What is this guarding forest you keep talking about?" Ananya felt tired of questions, but she was so confused. As if compounding the problem, she heard a high pitched squeak.

Ananya pulled the silver egg out. The egg had remained undamaged in all of the confusion, but now a crack was spreading across the top of it. The man with her brother's name looked shocked, and the dragon seemed just as surprised.

"Why do you carry a dragon egg? Do you work for Galbatorix or something?" He looked angry, and a bit confused himself. "Isn't the last egg green?" He asked his dragon. It nodded.

Now Ananya felt truly off-kilter. The last egg? There were so many eggs! Where was she? There was a man bearing her brother's name, and riding a dragon, and a desert that had to be so far from where she came from. This was truly strange.

* * *

**Eragon is speaking the ancient language, so Ananya hears it as the guarding forest. For her, the language isn't ancient, so she calls it by its name. Lærin in pronounced Lee-rin. **

**Okay. Constructive criticism please. Please review, and don't read any of my other stories, or at least don't review them, flaming me. They are so old! If you want proof you can look at the dates they were posted. I got inspiration for this story from another one, but the plot and junk are so different, that I don't think you will be able to guess which one. Flame if you must, but please don't cuss me out. Cussing indicates that you are unintelligent, and have no right to flame anyone.**


	2. Descisions

**I am amazed that I got a full second chapter written.**** Are you guys?**** I edited the previous chapter, and may not post for a while... Oh well. I send out many thanks to silver-nightstorm, because you are my BETA. And, the first person to give constructive critizism. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Her mind was whirling. Where was she? Why did this man share her Brother's name? It was all so strange, and all these questions made her head spin. Ananya decided to at least stand up. She had been sitting on the ground this whole time.

"I don't know who this Galbatorix is, so I can't work for him. The war with the dragons is long over. Why the last egg? There are wild dragons laying eggs all the time. You even speak Lærin funny, why is that?" she asked. Even if the questions made her head hurt, she wanted answers.

"You call the Ancient Language by its ancient name, and don't know what the guarding forest is. There has not been a war with the dragons for millennia. You carry a dragon egg that is not green, and is hatching for you. You claim to have a brother with my name who rides a dragon. The only others who ride dragons are Murtagh and Galbatorix, yet you claim to not know Galbatorix," he said, looking concerned.

"You are an elf, surely you have heard of Eragon and Bid'Daum, Eragon is my brother," she said, hoping he knew who she was talking about. He was about to answer when she got distracted by the hatching dragon.

A silver, scaly snout poked its way out of the shell, and the dragon's head followed. A gangly looking little dragon tumbled out onto the ground. Anaya reached down to touch it. Eragon was about to stop her, but it was too late. An electric shock hundreds of times stronger than the zap that told her the egg had chosen her hit her like a mother dragon.

She fell to the ground, in the fetal position. Time seemed to pass so slowly until she was able to move again. Ananya sat up slowly, feeling the blood rush from to her head. The tiny little dragon perched on her shoulder, like a soldier triumphant.

She felt a thread of thought run across her mind, like a finger across her arm. It was full of curiosity. Ananya turned too look at her new partner, wonderingly. She reached out with her mind, and was enveloped by the little dragon's.

It was like a chasm, so empty and huge. She knew that it would be so different when it got older. It would eventually be full of fiery wit, and cunning. It was so new. She pulled out, and retreated into her own mind, amazed.

Eragon looked like he'd made his mind up about something, and then beckoned Ananya to him. He got took a deep breath, and began asking yet more questions. "If your brother is the first rider, how did you get here? That was millennia ago," he said, curiously.

Ananya was silent. How could it be millennia ago? It had happened only a few months ago. The memory of the dragon magic that had sent here only a few hours ago was fresh in her mind. She felt so lost. Her brother must be long dead. Her family and her friends, they were all gone. They would have died so long ago.

"Is that why you call Lærin 'Ancient'?" she asked, quietly. Eragon nodded.

Ananya burst into tears. This wasn't possible, except that it was happening. It was happening to her. She didn't curse the dragon that had been guarding her eggs, but fear enveloped her. So much could happen in a single year, let alone thousands.

She ignored Eragon, remembering that it was burning hot outside. Grabbing her pocket knife from its sheath, she took off her shirt. She continued ignoring a surprised Eragon, which had turned around. Cutting off the sleeves of her shirt, she put it back on.

The little silver dragon was pestering her, and got the impression that it was hungry. Pulling a hunk of jerky from her day-pack, she fed it to the little creature. She had planned on eating this in the meadow, once she got there.

Eragon had turned back around, and noticed Ananya taking little bits of the meat, and eating them. "You eat meat?" he asked, once again surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? I never had a connection to the environment, and I've always had trouble with magic. I was never taught not to," she looked surprised at him. When dragon snapped at her fingers, reminding her to feed it, she got back to work. She continued stealing bits.

Once the dragon was well fed and happy, Ananya relaxed. Now that the hunger was gone from both of them, and she felt a little cooler with short sleeves, she was able to answer more of this Eragon's questions.

* * *

**Eragon's POV**

I've been looking for the slave traders in the desert for a few days. It's really not surprising that once I finally found them, they were chasing somebody, so that they could put them into slavery. When I saw that it was an elf, I got Saphira to go after them.

I really didn't understand why anyone would be so far from a city, but I knew that they probably didn't belong in the middle of the desert.

_Eragon, do you want to capture the slave traders, or save this person? If we save them, the slave traders will get away. And, we still have to go to Du Weldenvarden, to get Arya,_ Saphira said. She wasn't in the mood to decide what to do. She loved the desert, but she was tired, from not being able to sleep very well.

"I think that we should save him," I said. At that point, the short-haired person looked male. Saphira let out a roar that got the slave trader's attention. They began running away, and the man crouched on the ground. Saphira snorted.

_This one is brave,_ she stated dryly.

The man turned to look at Saphira, and then curled into a ball on the sand.

_Just so full of pride and courage._ Saphira was feeling sarcastic.

He looked up again, and I realized it was a woman, and an elf no less. I jumped off of Saphira, and landed lightly in the sand. She sat up, and looked at him. She seemed a bit scared.

"Who are you? What's your name?" she asked. She sounded thirsty, and she was speaking the Ancient language, albeit a bit strangely.

"What are you doing so far from Du Weldenvarden? You should know who I am, considering the fact that you are an elf." I was puzzled that an elf didn't know who I was.

Saphira fell asleep, without me noticing.

"Of course I'm and elf. What else would I be?" She looked even more confused than me. "Who are you to ride a dragon, like my brother?" she asked. I was even more shocked and confused now. Another dragon? Was she somehow related to Murtagh or Galbatorix?

"I'm Eragon, who are you to be so far from Du Weldenvarden in the middle of a war?" I was confused, but demanded, "Who is your brother?" Maybe I could figure out who or where this rider was.

"You carry the name of my brother! Why do you have his name? What is this Du Weldenvarden you keep talking about?" she spoke in the ancient language, but he couldn't be sure if she was sincere. A high pitched squeak I hadn't heard in almost a year. I looked at the elf with new surprise.

She pulled out a silver egg, causing me to go into shock. Silver? The last egg was green. "You carry a dragon egg, do you work for Galbatorix?" I asked accusingly. She looked confused. It was at this point, that she stood up. I had forgotten she was sitting on the ground. I asked Saphira about the last egg out loud, because she had awoken when I had sent my surprise across our connection. I hadn't even noticed she was sleeping until she told me. Even more surprising was the fact that the egg was hatching.

"I don't know who this Galbatorix is, so I can't work for him. The war with the dragons is long over. Why the last egg? There are wild dragons laying eggs all the time. You even speak Lærin funny, why is that?" Her confusion was evident in her voice. I was surprised by her response when she finally spoke.

The elves had stopped calling the Ancient language 'Lærin' hundreds of years ago.

"You call the Ancient Language by its ancient name, and don't know what the guarding forest is. There has not been a war with the dragons for millennia. You carry a dragon egg that is not green, and is hatching for you. You claim to have a brother with my name who rides a dragon. The only others who ride dragons are Murtagh and Galbatorix, yet you claim to not know Galbatorix." This whole situation was incredibly confusing. She said she didn't know who Galbatorix was, so it had to be true. Considering that we were speaking the Ancient Language.

"You are an elf, surely you have heard of Eragon and Bid'Daum, Eragon is my brother," she said. Again, she was speaking the ancient language, but what she said seemed impossible. Was it possible for elves to go insane, like humans sometimes did?

I was going to respond, when we were both reminded that a dragon egg was hatching. The little creature quickly freed itself from its shell, and Ananya reached down to touch it. I was about to stop her, but it was too late. She looked like she was in pain, and for a few minutes, she was in the fetal position on the ground. It was during this that I noticed she was wearing long, thick sleeves. Was she insane? It was seeming more and more likely.

Either way, she was a rider now. The whole set of events happening was so complicated, and now there was a new rider.

I decided at that point that I needed to take her to Du Weldenvarden. Beckoning her closer, I got ready to ask some more questions. "If your brother is the first rider, how did you get here? That was millennia ago," I said, trying to convince her that it was impossible. If she believed it true, she could say it was.

"Is that why you call Lærin ancient?" She asked, almost whispering.

When the woman took off her shirt unexpectedly, I turned around, confused at to what she was doing. I turned around a minute later, and noticed that she had cut off the sleeves from her shirt. I wondered why she hadn't done it sooner, but it made it clear she wasn't completely insane.

I also noticed she was feeding herself and her new dragon beef jerky. "You eat meat?" I asked, it seemed so strange to see an elf eating meat.

"Why wouldn't I?" She said, matter-of-factly. " I never had a connection to the environment, and I've always had trouble with magic. I wasn't even raised not to." She looked surprised at my question. She kept on feeding herself and her dragon, until they were both full. It took a LOT of food to feed them.

I finally noticed Saphira was asleep, and woke her up, asking her if I should take the new pair to Du Weldenvarden.

* * *

**I finished a second chapter. I have ideas for the next five or so, if I manage to get them to come out of my head making any sense. Eragon calls it Du Weldenvarden because he is thinking in English, not ****Lærin. Review! Only 3 people reviewed, and one of them only said a single word! Constructive Critisizm.**


End file.
